Pourquoi pas ?
by Kaara1
Summary: Ou comment le cosplay a rapproché Hela, Thor et Loki.


Bonjour !  
Je suis tombée dans le fandom Marvel il y a quelques mois, et voici ma première (et possiblement pas la dernière) participation. C'est un défi donné par une amie, je devais inclure les mots piscine, cosplay, vintage, blessure et tatouage.  
Sinon, cet OS contient quelques spoilers concernant Detroit Become Human ; si vous n'y avez jamais joué, je ne recommande pas de lire, ça serait dommage de vous spoiler le jeu, qui est très bien (sérieusement, si vous ne connaissez pas, je ne peux que vous le recommander).  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Raaah, merde ! »

Loki laissa échapper le métal et le regarda tomber par terre avec fracas avant de filer vers l'évier passer sa coupure sous l'eau. Il n'était même pas surpris de s'être blessé les activités manuelles, ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Il savait coudre (tout comme son frère et sa sœur, leur mère ayant tenu à leur apprendre les bases), mais à part ça ? Il préférait bien plus aller lire tranquillement dans un coin. Ce genre de choses, ce n'était pas fait pour lui.

Il fixa le métal informe au sol, agacé. Il savait, pourtant, que ce genre d'oeuvre n'était pas de son niveau, lui qui n'avait jamais tenu un marteau en main de sa vie avant cela, mais il avait espéré qu'il parviendrait tout de même à réaliser son projet. Ce n'était pas grand-chose il avait juste besoin de faire une diode ronde. Juste un petit cercle de métal qu'il peindrait en bleu avant de l'apposer sur sa tempe pour son cosplay de Connor. Mais même ça, il n'y parvenait pas. Il poussa le bout de métal du pied, la frustration montant rapidement en lui.

« Loki ? »

Le concerné se renfrogna d'autant plus. Évidemment, il avait fallu que Thor entende le bruit. Tout ça parce que cet idiot s'était blessé en allant à la piscine avec des amis ; il avait glissé en courant, et s'était infligé une magnifique entorse à la cheville. De ce fait, il s'était retrouvé interdit de sport pendant un mois, ce qui, malheureusement, signifiait qu'il passait beaucoup plus de temps à la maison. Et maintenant, il allait avoir droit à des moqueries pour être incapable de se servir de ses mains. Il espérait juste que le blond n'irait pas le répéter à leurs parents Loki était certain que sa mère ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à le voir se lancer dans un nouvel hobby, mais il était à peu près sûr que leur père jugerait qu'il s'agirait qu'une perte de temps et d'argent et lui interdirait de continuer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea son frère, en apercevant les outils éparpillés et le métal au sol. Puis son regard se porta sur lui, ou plus précisément, sa main, toujours sous l'eau. « Tu t'es blessé ? »

« Je vais bien, ce n'est rien du tout. Tu ne devais pas retrouver Jane ? » demanda-t-il, tentant de le faire partir.

« Elle a annulé. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Rien. J'arrête. »

Sans Jane pour l'attirer hors de la maison, rien ne pourrait retenir la curiosité de Thor. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et recommencer un autre jour, quand son fouineur de frère ne serait plus là. Il retint un grognement exaspéré. Il avait vraiment espérer pouvoir avancer et commencer à travailler la diode aujourd'hui, pour ne pas retarder les choses et risquer de prendre du retard. _Encore une fois, merci, Thor_. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre au rangement du plan de travail, son aîné se pencha tant bien que mal et ramassa l'aluminium du sol.

« Tu essayais de bricoler ? Toi ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Et voilà, son répit était fini, et l'idiot allait enchaîner moquerie sur moquerie jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse (peu probable) ou que Hela en ait marre de l'entendre parler et le clash (plus probable). Mais en attendant, il allait y avoir droit pendant quelques jours, qui allaient être absolument insupportables. A moins qu'il ne décide de se venger. Thor avait une sainte horreur des grenouilles ; peut-être qu'en laisser une ou deux dans son lit le pousserait à se taire plus vite ? Il allait garder l'idée en tête, au cas où.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je fais ce que je veux. » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Thor fronça des sourcils, et il se retint de rouler des yeux.

« Pourquoi tu veux bricoler ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas », répondit-il aussitôt.

Le blond resta silencieux quelques secondes, tandis que Loki remettait la scie à sa place, puis il secoua la tête.

« Quoi ? » demanda le cadet, agacé.

« Tu ne peux pas utiliser cette scie pour couper du métal. C'est une scie à bois. C'est celle-là, qu'il te faut. »

Loki tourna son regard vers la scie en question, et enregistra l'information. La soudaine bonne volonté de son frère lui semblait toutefois plus urgente à examiner, et il se tourna vers le concerné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Son interlocuteur soupira, exaspéré, et il sentit la colère monter à nouveau, prête à éclater. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques années, il considérait Thor comme son monde mais avec le passage du temps, leur relation s'était abîmée, au point qu'ils étaient incapables de s'adresser la parole sans que cela ne tourne mal.

« Je ne veux rien. Enfin, si, éviter que tu te blesses à nouveau. Pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas ? Les activités manuelles, c'est plus mon domaine. Laisse-moi t'aider à faire... eh bien, ce que tu étais en train de faire. »

Il hésita très franchement. Certes, il était clair qu'il avait besoin d'aide, tout du moins s'il comptait réussir quoique ce soit dans un futur prochain mais accepter l'aide de son frère était loin d'être idéal. Surtout si cela signifiait passer un moment en sa compagnie, ou lui devoir un service. Mais un coup d'oeil vers le visage ouvert et empli d'espoir de Thor lui fit prendre sa décision. Il était prêt à ce sacrifice si cela voulait dire avoir une LED mieux réussie.

« Très bien. »

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres de l'idiot bienheureux, et il retint un soupir avant de lui montrer la photo sur son téléphone.

« Je voudrais avoir un rond, comme ça. »

Thor regarda l'image quelques secondes, puis le bout d'aluminium avant de le fixer d'un air curieux.

« Et pour la LED, tu comptes faire comment ? »

Loki ne retint pas sa grimace ennuyée.

« Je comptais simplement peindre en bleu. »

Son frère fit un petit bruit de réflexion, le regard posé sur le métal, avant de sourire.

« Il faudra que j'essaye, mais je pense avoir une idée. En passant une LED dans un tube en plastique collé dessus... mais la batterie... peut-être qu'on faisant ça, oui ça pourrait marcher... hm... »

Loki haussa un sourcil, perdu, mais décida de le laisser à ses considérations. S'il avait appris une chose, c'était que Thor avait du mal à se concentrer, mais qu'une fois lancé, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Mais malgré tout, il avait une dernière requête à lui adresser, et, en dépit de son impression d'être un enfant de 7 ans sur le point de faire une bêtise, il prit la parole.

« Thor ? » Quand un regard intrigué se posa sur lui, il continua. « Tu pourrais ne rien dire à Père ? »

Le jeune adulte sembla partagé, et le brun se retrouva à retenir son souffle malgré lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un hochement de tête l'emplissant de soulagement.

« D'accord. Mais tu m'expliqueras ce que c'est, exactement ? »

« Peut-être plus tard », répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Thor roula des yeux avant de se reconcentrer sur son travail.

« Hela ? Je peux entrer ? »

Après être resté quelques secondes sans réponse, il se permit d'ouvrir lentement la porte, prêt à faire demi-tour au premier signe d'hostilité de sa sœur. Il avait vite appris à ne pas la sous-estimer.

« Hela ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, microbe ? »

Il pénétra rapidement dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Couché devant le lit, Fenris releva légèrement la tête mais, voyant que rien ne menaçait sa maîtresse favorite, la laissa retomber avec un soupir. Allongée sur ledit lit, et se servant de son chien comme repose-pieds, Hela le regardait d'un air impassible.

« Je voulais savoir si c'était possible que je t'emprunte du tissu. Et, ta machine à coudre, si possible. »

Loki savait qu'il était sur un terrain risqué. Son aînée adorait coudre, principalement à cause de ses goûts étranges en vêtements ; elle appréciait tout particulièrement les robes vintages aux motifs gothiques, quand elle portait pas ses habituels vêtements déchirés, et puisque ce genre de modèles n'était pas très courant, elle avait appris à réaliser ses propres habits. Elle était la meilleure couturière de la maison, de ce fait, et la seule à avoir une machine à coudre, dont il avait désespérément besoin. Le problème était que sa sœur était très possessive, et que les chances pour qu'elle accepte de lui prêter sa machine étaient minces.

« Pourquoi ? »

Au moins, elle n'avait pas refusé directement, songea-t-il avec un peu d'espoir, même s'il savait très bien que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne refuserait pas après. Il savait que le meilleur moyen de la convaincre était de lui dire la vérité ; s'il essayait de lui mentir et qu'elle s'en rendait compte, il pourrait dire adieu aussi bien à son projet qu'à son intégrité physique.

« Je voudrais faire une veste. Pour un cosplay. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-elle distraitement. « Je n'aurai pas cru que c'était ton genre. » Puis, un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres. « Est-ce que tu sais seulement utiliser une machine à coudre ? »

Il releva le menton et la fixa d'un air dédaigneux (enfin, à moitié seulement, il tenait à la vie).

« Je peux apprendre. Internet sert à ça. »

Son sourire ne bougea pas d'un millimètre (à son grand soulagement), et elle acquiesça.

« Pourquoi pas. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, de toute façon. Ma machine ne bouge pas, par contre, tu fais ça ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut comme tissu ? »

Stupéfait par son acceptation aussi rapide, il resta sans réponse pendant une seconde, avant de se secouer mentalement.

« Différentes teintes de gris. Il me faudrait du gris foncé, et un gris plus moyen, si tu as. Un peu de noir et de blanc, aussi. Et, est-ce que tu aurais du bleu très clair, un peu fluorescent ? »

Hela se redressa, cessant de fouiller dans son imposante armoire à tissus, et lui adressa un regard exprimant clairement ce qu'elle pensait de sa dernière demande. Il s'était douté qu'elle n'en aurait pas, mais en était un peu déçu malgré tout.

« Je n'ai plus de gris foncé », annonça-t-elle après avoir cherché quelques minutes de plus.

« Est-ce que tu sais où je peux en trouver ? »

« Oui. Prends ton porte-feuille, microbe, on va passer à la boutique. Fenris, mon chou, viens, allons prendre l'air. »

L'immense canidé se releva et la rejoignit en trottinant, tandis que Loki lui emboîtait le pas, à nouveau surpris par sa soudaine volonté à lui venir en aide.

« Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que Père l'apprenne ? »

Il lui adressa un sourire crispé.

« Non, s'il-te-plaît, Hela. »

Elle acquiesça sans un mot. Loki savait qu'elle tiendrait parole leur père et elle ne s'entendaient plus depuis des années, et elle serait plus que ravie de pouvoir lui mentir et agir dans son dos. C'était leur seul point commun ; Hela avait toujours été froide avec eux, mais elle n'hésitait pas à couvrir Loki pour certains bêtises, surtout quand Odin savait déjà que Loki était responsable, inventant d'improbables mensonges juste pour le plaisir de l'énerver. C'était aussi probablement pour ça qu'elles'entendait moins bien avec Thor, qui buvait chaque parole de leur père. Ça, et leurs caractères totalement opposés.

« LOKI ! »

En parlant du loup, songea-t-il. Un même soupir échappa au frère et à la sœur en entendant le hurlement du membre restant de leur fratrie, et Loki jeta un regard amusé à l'aînée, qui roulait des yeux d'un air exaspéré.

« La discrétion, ça ne sera jamais sa spécialité, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

« J'en doute. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond arrivait clopin-clopant dans l'entrée, où Loki et Hela se trouvaient, les bras chargés de tissus en tout genre (la brune ayant profité de leur sortie pour 'remplir son stock' ; de ce qu'il avait vu dans son armoire emplie de textiles, elle n'avait pas franchement besoin de quoique ce soit, mais il tenait trop à la vie pour faire une quelconque remarque).

« Loki, je pense avoir trouvé, mais avant ça je dois- Oh, bonjour, Hela. »

L'enthousiasme du blond était légèrement retombé à la vue de leur sœur, et celle-ci lui adressa un énorme sourire sardonique. Thor sembla juger plus sage de ne rien dire (qui aurait cru l'idiot capable d'un tel exploit), et il repartit sur sa lancée.

« Je disais, il faut que je vérifie si la taille est bonne avant d'installer le système de la LED. Il n'y en a pas à la maison, d'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on en achète. Fais voir ta photo, pour qu'on puisse voir si les proportions sont respectées. »

Son frère ouvrit sa paume pour dévoiler un petit cercle argenté, et Loki le lui prit, le regardant. C'était parfait ; il n'aurait jamais été capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi réussi. Le posant sur sa tempe, il s'approcha du miroir posé contre le mur de l'escalier, et retint un sourire. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. A côté de lui, Thor compara le résultat avec l'image sur son téléphone, et sourit à son tour, satisfait de son travail.

« Je m'occuperai du reste plus tard, quand j'aurai pu aller au magasin t'acheter ce qu'il manque. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, pourquoi tu as besoin de ça ? »

A ça, même Hela, qui s'était contentée de les ignorer en caressant Fenris, releva la tête d'un air vaguement curieux. Loki se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rougir. Il détestait se dévoiler, encore plus auprès d'eux, et il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à leur expliquer, mais il savait que Thor n'abandonnerait jamais le sujet, et même leur aînée aurait fini par poser la question à un moment.

« C'est pour un cosplay. » répondit-il succinctement.

« Tu l'as déjà dit, ça, microbe. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Pas à moi », coupa le blond. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, un cosplay ? »

« Tu n'auras qu'à aller voir sur internet », lâcha sèchement Loki. Il n'y pouvait rien si son frère était inculte.

Thor fronça les sourcils, prêt à relever le ton de son cadet, mais Hela coupa court à la dispute imminente.

« Depuis quand le cosplay t'intéresse ? »

« Depuis quelques mois. »

« Et qui est l'heureux élu ? » railla-t-elle.

Loki la fusilla du regard.

« Connor, de Detroit Become Human. »

« Ah, je connais ! » s'exclama soudainement Thor. « Ce n'est pas un jeu vidéo avec des androïdes, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Si », confirma le brun, surpris.

Son frère dût le réaliser, parce qu'il lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« Tony y a joué, et il en parle assez souvent. Il voulait me faire essayer. »

Ça, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Tony Stark était le seul ami de Thor qui était supportable (avec, peut-être, Natasha, mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle était terrifiante qu'il la respectait), et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Savoir que le génie s'intéressait au jeu n'avait rien de surprenant ; Loki était persuadé qu'il serait le créateur des premiers androïdes. De plus, même s'il ne l'assumait qu'à moitié, Stark était addict aux jeux vidéos, à condition que ceux-ci aient un scénario qui lui plaisait.

« C'est bien ça. Connor est un des personnages principaux. »

« C'est lui ? » questionna Hela, tournant l'écran de son téléphone vers eux, leur montrant une image du policier.

Loki et Thor acquiescèrent de concert.

« Hm. Tu as juste besoin de faire la veste ? »

« J'ai déjà une chemise blanche et une cravate noire, et j'ai quasiment le même pantalon et les mêmes chaussures. »

« Tu veux parler de la tenue hors de prix que Mère nous a acheté et qu'on est censés porter uniquement pour les grandes occasions ? » demanda son frère, amusé.

Loki sourit innocemment, et il aurait pu jurer que sa sœur se retenait de ricaner.

« Peu importe, ce que Mère ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, d'ailleurs, on verra un autre jour pour prendre tes mesures. Je garde tes tissus de côté, en attendant. »

Hela siffla brusquement, ce qui fit arriver Fenris en courant, et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Merci, Hela. »

La concernée fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, mais Loki n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'elle avait apprécié son remerciement, suffisamment pour que ça la ramollisse légèrement et qu'elle soit plus susceptible de l'aider à nouveau plus tard il comptait là-dessus.

« Et moi », s'offusqua faussement le blond, « tu ne me remercies pas ? »

Loki roula des yeux et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Je suis revenu sur mon idée de laisser quelques grenouilles dans ton lit, c'est déjà ça. »

« Quoi ?! »

Ni une ni deux, il se précipita vers les escaliers en ricanant, suffisamment vite pour que Thor, avec sa blessure, ne puisse le suivre et se venger.

Loki tendit l'oreille, aux aguets. Il était à peu près sûr que... oui, voilà, il pouvait entendre la voiture quitter l'allée, ses parents à bord. Il attendit quelques minutes de plus, pour être certain qu'ils ne reviendraient pas à cause d'un quelconque oubli, avant de filer hors de sa chambre et de rejoindre celle de sa sœur.

« Hela ? » appela-t-il en toquant.

« Vas-y, entre ! » s'exclama la personne en question.

Il ouvrit la porte, et resta sur place, surpris par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Là où la chambre de sa soeur était d'ordinaire plus ou moins rangée, aujourd'hui, c'était comme si une tornade s'était abattue dans la pièce ; des tissus étaient éparpillés un peu partout, et son lit était recouvert de divers instruments de couture. Il haussa un sourcil en direction de la jeune femme, qui l'ignora royalement.

« C'est pour quoi, tout ça ? »

« Je cherchais quelque chose. Peu importe, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, de toute façon. Tu avais besoin de tissu blanc pour quoi ? »

Si Thor et Hela avaient bien un point commun, autre que leur arrogance, c'était leur capacité à changer de sujet sans raison ni lien apparent. Évidemment, les deux le nieraient farouchement s'il leur disait, refusant d'admettre qu'ils puissent avoir quoi que ce soit en commun.

« J'en ai besoin pour faire les lettres, sur la veste. »

« Non. » Elle secoua la tête. « Tu me l'aurais dit avant, ça m'aurait évité de perdre mon temps à fouiller tout mon placard pour ça. Si tu utilises du tissu pour les lettres, ça va s'effilocher. Ou alors il faudrait coller, mais ça ne rendrait pas aussi bien. Le mieux, c'est d'utiliser du flex thermollant. Ça sera parfait pour l'écriture sur ta veste, puisque ça donnera un rendu un peu brillant, et en plus ce sera plus simple et plus rapide à faire. »

Il acquiesça rapidement, même si en réalité, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler autant sans y être obligée par leurs parents. Hela avait tendance à apprécier les réponses courtes, voire mono-syllabiques, et engageait très rarement une conversation d'elle-même. La couture était vraiment quelque chose qui la passionnait, pour qu'elle monologue à ce point. Cela le fit sourire légèrement.

« Tu as de la chance, mocheté, j'utilise souvent du flex blanc, donc j'en ai quelques feuilles en réserve. »

« Comment ça marche ? »

« Tu prends ta feuille, tu dessines ce que tu veux sur la partie mate, tu découpes, tu poses sur ta veste avec du papier cuisson pour protéger, et tu passes le fer à repasser quelques secondes. On verra ça plus tard. D'abord, on do- »

« Hela ? Loki ? »

La voix de Thor résonna presque timidement, accompagnée de coups sur la porte de chambre.

« Et maintenant voilà l'autre », marmonna la brune. « Vas-y, entre, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ».

Le sarcasme dans sa voix était si lourd que même Thor ne pouvait pas le manquer, et ce fut prudemment qu'il passa sa tête dans l'encadrement.

« Est-ce que je peux rester avec vous ? Je n'ai rien à faire, et je ne peux pas avancer la diode de Loki tant que je n'ai pas la LED. Je ne vous gênerai pas », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le regard noir de leur sœur.

Celle-ci sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de pousser un profond soupir, et de lui faire signe de venir. Un énorme sourire étira ses lèvres, et Loki roula des yeux. Son frère ressemblait beaucoup trop à un labrador géant pour son propre bien.

« Vous alliez faire quoi ? »

« Je vais prendre ses mesures. Tiens, puisque tu es là, rends-toi utile et donne-moi le mètre, sur le lit. »

« Lequel ? » questionna le blond, déconcerté devant la quantité de mètres qu'elle possédait. Même Loki devait avouer qu'il trouvait sa collection impressionnante.

« Peu importe. »

Il prit le premier qui lui tombait sous la main et le tendit à leur aînée.

« Okay, maintenant prend une feuille, là dans le premier tiroir du bureau, oui voilà, et écrit les mesures que je te donne. »

Se faire prendre les mesures était particulièrement ennuyeux, Loki le savait pour y avoir eu droit plusieurs fois (leur mère tenait à ce qu'ils aient tous des vêtements faits sur-mesure pour les soirées où elle et Père les emmenaient parfois), mais il ne broncha pas et laissa Hela le remuer dans tous les sens tel un pantin. Il retint un soupir de soulagement quand ce fut fini, et la jeune femme prit la feuille des mains de Thor.

« Tu as un patron pour la veste, microbe ? »

« J'en ai trouvé un sur internet, je t'envoie le lien par message. » dit-il en s'exécutant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle hochait la tête, l'air satisfaite.

« Ça devrait aller. Allons imprimer ça, puis je m'occuperai de tout mettre à ta taille. »

Quelques jours plus tard, elle vint le trouver dans le salon, tandis qu'il regardait d'un oeil distrait la télévision, Thor affalé à ses côtés.

« J'ai fini de retoucher le patron, moucheron. »

Deux têtes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers elle, et elle retint tant bien que mal un sourire amusé.

« Cool ! » s'exclama le blond. « Ça veut dire qu'on peut commencer, alors ? »

Loki haussa un sourcil, toujours aussi surpris par l'enthousiasme de son frère concernant son projet de cosplay. Celui-ci avait fini par aller se renseigner sur le sujet sur internet, et avait déclaré qu'il trouvait ce concept intéressant, suffisamment pour suivre l'avancement du costume de son petit frère.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui, j'ai rendez-vous chez le tatoueur. »

A ça, les deux frères la fixèrent d'un air surpris même Loki ne put garder un masque impassible.

« Chez le tatoueur ? » répéta bêtement Thor. « Tu vas te faire un tatouage ? »

« Non, je vais me faire coiffer », soupira Hela, exaspérée.

« Est-ce que Père et Mère le savent ? »

« Nope », répondit-t-elle, l'air particulièrement ravie par ce fait.

Le blond sembla hésiter quelques secondes, partagé entre sa loyauté et sa curiosité, avant de craquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas te faire ? »

Le cadet devait avouer qu'il était tout autant curieux de savoir. Se faire tatouer ne l'avait jamais intéressé, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier la beauté des dessins.

« Rien. C'est juste des retouches. »

Thor ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises avant de se décider, et de faire des yeux de chien battu.

« Je peux venir avec toi ? »

Personne n'arrivait à résister aux yeux de chien battu de Thor ; Stark disait souvent en plaisantant qu'il parviendrait à amener la paix dans le monde avec un simple regard en direction des pires dictateurs. Même leur père, pourtant dur, était incapable de lui dire non. Néanmoins, il ne les avait encore jamais vu en action sur Hela, du fait de leur manque d'interaction. Il était curieux de savoir si leur sœur, si froide d'habitude, allait fondre. Il la fixa, buvant ses réactions, et en effet, après quelques secondes à le regarder impassiblement, elle finit par détourner le regard et soupirer, vaincue.

« Si tu veux. Toi aussi, mocheté, si ça t'intéresse. Par contre je vous préviens, je pars tout de suite, donc vous avez intérêt à être rapidement prêts. »

Ni une ni deux, ils filèrent mettre leurs chaussures avant de la rejoindre à la voiture.

« Ça avance ? » demanda Thor, curieux, se tordant le coup pour essayer d'apercevoir le travail de Loki par dessus la tête de leur sœur.

Le concerné ne lui répondit pas, concentré sur sa couture, et Hela finit par asséner un coup sur la tête du blond, exaspérée de le voir remuer.

« Tu as bientôt fini, mocheté ? J'aimerai bien pouvoir bouger, là. »

« Presque », assura Thor.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que celui-ci tentait de faire entrer la crème pour protéger le tatouage de sa sœur en massant son omoplate. Les massages, ce n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité, même s'il faisait de son mieux (et, même si Hela ne l'avouerait jamais, elle devait reconnaître que son crétin de frère se débrouillait plutôt bien, malgré tout son épaule n'avait pas été aussi détendue depuis des lustres).

« Loki ? »

« Hmm ? » répondit distraitement ce dernier.

« Ça avance ? » répéta l'aîné.

Le ronronnement de la machine à coudre s'arrêta, et Loki coupa les fils avant de tirer son morceau de tissu vers lui, pour mieux voir, avant de le tourner vers eux. La brune le détailla du regard avant d'acquiescer, jugeant le travail suffisant, et Thor sourit, levant le pouce en l'air.

« On verra pour coudre le col et les manches plus tard, mais sinon, c'est pas trop mal, microbe. »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle de concert, surpris, avant d'échanger un regard, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien entendu. De toute leur vie, c'était bien la première fois que Hela leur offrait un compliment pour quoi que ce soit. Cette dernière dût le réaliser aussi, parce qu'elle fronça des sourcils.

« Vous préférez que je vous balance du haut des escaliers ? » menaça-t-elle.

« Non ! »

« Ça ira. »

Les frères avaient répondu en même temps, inquiets à l'idée qu'elle mette sa menace à l'oeuvre. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de l'aînée, mais elle ne dit rien de plus.

« Arrêtons-là pour aujourd'hui. Dis, le nain, de quoi ton jeu parle, exactement ? Blondinet a l'air de le savoir, mais pas moi, et j'aimerai bien quelques détails. »

Loki hocha de la tête, prête à lui résumer le scénario, quand Thor prit la parole.

« On pourrait y jouer ! » s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

« Y jouer ? » répétèrent les deux autres.

« Oui ! » S'il continuait de hocher de la tête aussi vite, il allait finir par se briser la nuque, songea distraitement son petit frère. « On a la console, et Loki doit sûrement avoir le jeu. Comme ça, on pourrait le découvrir ensemble ! »

Le brun ne répondit pas, incertain. Il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients, mais il était persuadé que leur sœur refuserait. Elle passait déjà beaucoup de temps en leur compagnie (comparé à deux mois auparavant), et elle n'allait très clairement pas accepter d'en passer encore plus. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, cette dernière sembla trouver l'idée intéressante.

« Pourquoi pas, ça me va. »

Deux regards, un vert et un bleu, se posèrent alors sur lui, et il rendit les armes.

« Si vous voulez. »

« C'était vraiment obligatoire, les chips ? »

« Yep », répondit fièrement l'idiot.

« Je te préviens, si tu poses tes mains grasses sur ma manette de console, je te le ferai regretter. »

« Vous avez fini de vous disputer comme un vieux couple ? » soupira leur sœur. « C'est pour ça que ça m'agace de passer du temps avec vous deux ; j'ai toujours l'impression d'être témoin d'une relation incestueuse. »

« Ewww ! » s'écria brutalement Thor, s'écartant de son frère.

Loki lui-même ne se retint pas de froncer le nez, dégoûté. Où est-ce que Hela allait chercher des idées pareilles ? Finalement non, il préférait ne pas savoir.

Il aperçut son sourire en coin moqueur, et la fusilla du regard.

« Bon, on commence ? »

« Ouais, c'est parti ! » s'exclama le blond, tout outrage oublié. La vie devait être si belle pour les simples d'esprit.

« Violent. »

« Violent. »

Hela et Thor répondirent en cœur, l'air avide, et Loki ne retint pas son sourire amusé. Finalement, son frère et sa sœur avaient plus de points communs qu'il ne l'avait au départ supposé.

« Partons pour une révolution violente, alors. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'aînée, manette en main, donne l'ordre de brûler les voitures tout autour des androïdes.

Frigga sourit, regardant du coin de l'oeil sa fille monter les escaliers mais s'arrêter au premier étage, l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres des garçons.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? » demanda Odin, intrigué.

Elle tourna son regard vers son mari.

« Les enfants passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, dernièrement. »

« C'est vrai », nota-t-il. « Je n'avais pas vu Hela si sociable depuis des années, et mes oreilles se reposent enfin maintenant que Loki et Thor ne sont pas sans arrêt en train de se sauter à la gorge. »

Elle rit, amusée.

« Je suis contente qu'ils s'entendent enfin », dit-elle. « C'est important qu'ils puissent compter les uns sur les autres. »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » questionna Thor, horrifié.

« Sacrifie Luther », proposa Hela, les yeux calculateurs.

« Je peux pas faire ça ! »

« Dépêche-toi, tu n'as bientôt plus de temps », fit remarquer Loki en ricanant. La panique de son frère était hilarante.

Au tout dernier moment, celui-ci appuya sur le bouton pour sacrifier les Jerry. La brune hocha de la tête, appréciative de l'idée.

« Je voulais pas faire ça », gémit le blond.

« On ne te juge pas, on sait bien que c'est à cause du stress », compatit faussement le cadet, hilare.

« J'aime bien l'idée, au moins ils servent à quelque chose. »

« Tu es un monstre » déclara leur frère de façon dramatique.

Loki roula des yeux, et Hela sourit à pleines dents.

« Merci du compliment. »

« C'est bon. »

Presque timidement, un peu incertain, Loki ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain de Hela (qui avait eu la chance d'avoir la seconde suite de la maison, alors que les deux frères partageaient leur salle de bain à l'étage du dessous) et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il, cachant de son mieux sa nervosité.

« Tourne, pour voir », ordonna sa sœur.

Il obéit, tournant sur lui-même, avant de se repositionner face à eux.

La brune fronça les sourcils, « Il faudra voir pour raccourcir un peu les manches, je pense. »

Thor réfléchit quelques secondes, s'approchant pour regarder le mécanisme qui alimentait la LED, caché derrière son oreille. « Il va falloir que je regarde pour peindre tout ça en beige, pour que ça se remarque moins. »

Loki sentit son ventre se nouer, l'anxiété prenant le dessus.

« Mais à part ça, c'est très bien. » décida Hela, un léger sourire fier aux lèvres. « Tu t'es bien débrouillé, microbe. »

Thor lui adressa un énorme sourire ravi.

« Ton cosplay va faire honte à tous les autres participants de la convention. »

Il roula des yeux face à l'exagération du blond, mais ne put retenir son propre sourire.

« Merci », répondit-il.

Tous deux savaient qu'il ne les remerciait pas seulement pour les compliments.

Ils regardèrent les crédits défiler à l'écran, pensifs.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais c'était pas mal. J'ai bien aimé », décida Thor, avant d'accepter de libérer Chloé.

« On a pas réussi à débloquer la meilleure fin », expliqua Loki, « mais ce n'était pas la pire non plus. On a au moins sauvé Kara et Connor. »

« Je n'aimais pas tellement Markus, de toute façon. North était bien meilleure leader. »

« Tu dis ça parce qu'elle était pour tuer les humains qui se dressaient devant nous », dit le blond en roulant des yeux.

L'aînée ne prit même pas la peine de nier.

« Maintenant vous connaissez Connor », dit nonchalamment le brun.

« Ouais. Il était un peu trop naïf, par contre. Je préfère North. » insista Hela, qui était tombée sous le charme de ladite androïde.

Loki ne retint pas son sourire en coin.

« Je l'aime bien. Luther est plus sympathique, je trouve, mais Connor n'était pas mal non plus. »

Il ricana ouvertement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surpris que vos personnages préférés soient respectivement une jolie femme psychopathe sur les bords et un géant impressionnant qui est en réalité un gros nounours ? » se moqua-t-il.

Thor entoura son cou de son bras et entreprit de frotter ses phalanges contre le sommet de son crâne, à sa plus grande honte (et souffrance). Est-ce que son frère avait oublié qu'ils n'avaient plus 5 et 7 ans ? Ils avaient passé l'âge pour ce genre de choses ! Et malheureusement, même plus de 10 ans après, Loki était toujours aussi incapable de s'échapper de son étreinte, malgré ses tentatives et les coups qu'il essayait d'asséner dans l'abdomen du blond.

Un couinement aigu et particulièrement ridicule lui échappa quand il sentit le doigt de sa sœur s'enfoncer dans ses côtes de façon inattendue.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes suite à ça, secondes pendant lesquelles il se sentit rougir furieusement, puis Thor éclata de rire, le libérant au passage. Il tenta de se recoiffer tant bien que mal, embarrassé. Il se tourna vers sa sœur, prêt à gronder, mais se stoppa net en remarquant qu'elle riait aussi. Il était certain que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait rire.

« Si j'avais su... que tu réagirais comme ça... je l'aurai fait avant ! » prononça-t-elle tant bien que mal, et il n'en fallut pas plus que les deux idiots repartent dans une nouvelle vague d'hilarité.

Malgré lui, il sourit à son tour, mais tenta de le cacher derrière une moue furieuse qui ne trompait personne.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

Loki sursauta et manqua de lâcher son sac à dos. Qu'est-ce que Hela faisait dans sa chambre à 5h du matin ?!

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Je viens vérifier qu'il ne te manque rien », dit-elle, un sourcil haussé.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-là ? »

« Thor a appris que Brunnhilde t'avait lâché au dernier moment. Du coup, on vient avec toi. Il te faut bien quelqu'un pour t'amener, de toute façon, non ? »

« Je comptais prendre le bus », avoua-t-il, surpris par la tournure des choses. « Comment ça, 'on' ? »

« Surprise ? » lança Thor de façon hésitante, entrant à son tour dans la chambre.

Le cadet se retrouva sans voix l'espace de quelques instants.

« Vous venez avec moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire aujourd'hui », dit Hela.

Il savait que c'était un mensonge, parce qu'il l'avait entendu annuler un rendez-vous avec Heimdall par téléphone la veille. Il n'avait pas trouvé ça spécialement suspicieux, mais maintenant il comprenait mieux.

« Je veux voir comment c'est. Et puis, je veux pouvoir me vanter que le meilleur cosplay de Connor de la convention est mon petit frère ! » s'exclama bruyamment Thor, ce qui lui valut un « Chut ! » sec de l'aînée.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, avant de finalement trouver une faille à leur plan.

« Et vos billets ? »

« Achetés il y a quelques jours, quand Brunnhilde m'a dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec toi. » annonça fièrement son frère.

« Bon », dit Hela, l'air agacé, « On va rester là à discuter toute la journée, ou on y va ? »

« C'est parti ! » s'écria Thor, suivi d'un « Aïe ! » quand la brune, exaspérée par son manque de discrétion, lui asséna un coup de poing sur la tête.

Loki sourit, et les suivit.


End file.
